Invisible
by ob-ll426
Summary: A girl who is not noticed by anyone sneaks onto a pirate ship. What kind of adventures does she have now that she's a stow-a-way on a pirate ship?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been invisible? When you are surrounded by a countless people, but you are not noticed by one single soul? It's as though your invisible, you feel invisible, you seem invisible by the people around you, you are invisible. It would be very unpleasant to live your whole life with that one feeling, wouldn't it? Feeling invisible is my life story, well, so far. I'm ignored from about everyone I come in contact with. My mother, sister, uncle, and anyone who just happens to pass me in public seem to ignore me with a passion. Some people, or most maybe, might think I have nothing to complain about, atleast I'm not the center of attention or looked down upon. But when you know of someone whom you wish knew who you were, you really wish that yourself was more known.

Well, let me introduce you to myself. My name is Hannah Marie Wilson, I'm 19 years old, and as I've mentioned invisible. I have dark red hair, with a hint of brown in it, my hair is mostly straight, but it gets wavy at the bottom, and its usually up, off my neck, and tied up in a bun. I also have ice blue eyes, that when I'm mad, they turn a dark, ocean blue. I have a mother, a sister, and an uncle, my father died when I was about 14 years old. My younger sister, Leah, who is about 16 years old, gets so much attention, she is almost as well-known as Elizabeth Swann. She has sparkling, blonde hair, that has a few hints of brown in it. She has bright green eyes, which sometimes turn ice blue like mine. She is known around town for her angel-like features, at one time, the admiral even courted her, but then he left mysteriously. All of this had happened about a month and a half ago. And my mother, she is money and treasure hungry. I'm serious, she is almost as rich as the govener. She had the red hair, from whom I got mine, and the green eyes, where my sister got her green eyes. She gave Leah most of her attention and money. I got very little, she just seemed to ignore me...I should be grateful for what I do have I guess, atleast I'm not abused or anything, I just wish I was more noticed. I wish I wasn't invisible.

Oh, wait, I forgot to mention one small thing, My mom, Leah, and I, are all immortal, yeah, you know, as in can't die, get sick, or anything. Sounds great, eh? Well, it's not all it's known to be, for one, you can get sick, you just can't die from sickness. But, you can't be stabbed and be hurt or anything. Having my mother be money, and treasure hungry, got me this advantage. It was rather unpleasant not to tell anyone, but who was I to tell? It really wouldn't be smart to tell anyone though, I mean, you would be thought to have been a pirate, then you would have been hanged. But I always thought it would be a dream to be a pirate, and have such grand adventures waiting around every corner. Oh, wait, your probably wondering how I got to be immortal? Oh, just the Fountain of Youth, yeah, you know the Fountain of Youth? The one 'impossible' to find? Well, my mother found it. We all got a sip of the water, and boom, immortal. Well, not really, just like that, but I really don't feel like explaining it all.

So where am I now? Right now I'm on my mothers ship, at the bow of the ship, staring off into space. _"Atleast I'm not stuck in Port Royal..." _I thought to myself, still wishing I could be somewhere else. The one thing I like about my life had to be that I got to go out on the sea. I loved the sea, absolutely loved it, just the sound of the waves crashing violently against the side of the ship put me at ease, and made me feel like I was in another life, where I wasnt invisible.

The ship I am on, _The Silver __Voyager, _is headed back to Port Royal, sadly. I really don't want to go back, but I'll live, I guess. "Are you packed yet?" I heard footsteps walking up behind me, and heard my sister's voice. She never liked going out to sea, she would always rather stay in Port Royal. "Yes, I am packed." I replied simply, "Good, because we should be back in Port Royal very soon." She replied, walking off again. On the horizon I could vaguely see Port Royal, _"Soon I will be back on that little island.." _I thought sadly.

A little while later, I was back in Port Royal. I looked at all different ships that were in the harber, I had seen all but one of those ships many times. I looked at the ship, trying to think of where I had seen it before. I looked around, making sure I was invisible this time, and walked over to the ship. _"This would be my chance to get away from Port Royal..." _ I thought to myself, looking over the ship, since I knew it wasn't an East India Trading Company ship, or a Royal Navy ship, or something along those lines. _"With me being invisible and all...No one would spot me..." _ I kept debating in my head whether or not to go on the ship, and be a stowaway. "If I stand here any longer, I might get caught..." I mumbled. I looked around once more, and noticed no one was even close to me, nor the ship. I tip-toed onto the ship, for once grateful for my invisibleness. I ran below deck, look for a spot to hide.I saw a lot of boxes in the corner, and decided to hide there.

I sat behind the boxes, trying to breath. There was very little space, or clean air here. _"When the ship starts moving, there should be more of a breeze in here..." _I thought to myself, hopeing whoever owned this ship would come soon. As if answering my hopes, I heard footsteps walking right above me. The footsteps faded, but then came back, heading down-stairs. I held my breath, really not wanting this person to find me, a stow-away. The person seemed to be looking around, the person next walked across the room where there were 5 more stacks of cargo boxes. He went behind them, and never came back to where I could see him. _"Another Stow-away...hmmm" _I thought to myself. I started to get tired, even though I knew it wasn't a good idea to fall asleep. Each time I blinked, my eyes would stay closed for a little bit longer.I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

When I awoke, I heard loud footsteps above me. It took me a few minutes to remember where I was, abd why I was there. I heard a muffled voice  
"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore."  
_''Mr.Turner? Like William Turner?" _I thought to myself. I had sworn there was a William Turner in Port Royal. He was a blacksmith.  
"Captain! What if the worst should happen?" I heard a different voice say,  
"Keep to the code." I heard the first voice say.  
_''What kind of code?" _I thought, thoroughly confused by this conversation.  
"Aye, the code." I hjeard the second voice say, then I heard two people get off the boat.  
There was some more sounds above my head, people walking around I assumed. I deicedd to fall back asleep, it seemed as thoguh the captain had left the ship, so there was no harm falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Voices and stomping met my ears when I awoke from my sleep. It took me a minute to remember that I was now a stow-away on a ship, and another minute to remember everything else. For instance, that there was another stow-away, and what I had heard earlier.

"Not more pirates" I heard a woman's voice say, the voice seemed pretty young, about my age possibly.  
"Welcome aboard, Miss Elizabeth" I heard another voice say, I could have sworn it was one of the voices I had heard earlier.  
"Mr. Gibbs?" The feminine voice said again. That must be that one man's name...  
Then I heard what seemed to be someone climbing onboard the ship. Were we back at Port Royal? Oh, I hope not!  
"Hey, boy, where be Jack ?" The voice, who I think is 'Mr.Gibbs' said.  
"Jack? Jack Sparrow?" The woman's voice said.  
"He fell behind." Another voice, who I had not yet heard. _"This might be that Mr.Turner guy..."_ I thought to myself

It took awhile for anyone else to reply, but then 'Mr. Gibbs' said "Keep to the code.."  
_"What is this code they are talking about" _I thought to myself.

"Weigh anchor, hoist the sails! Move quickly divvies" Another woman's voice said, but this one was different from the other one.

A little bit later, as I was thinking, just staring into space, I heard two people come down the stairs. I held my breath, them finding me would not be a good idea.Even though I was slightly scared, I peeked carefully around some of the barrels, that were infront of me. I saw a woman, who had long blond hair. She seemed my age. She even looked a bit familiar, maybe she was from Port Royal, but that was a very small chance.  
The other was a man, with dark brown hair, either his eyes were dilated or they were a deep brown. It was kind of hard to see in the dim candle light. But, from what I could see, he was amazingly handsome. They sat down at a table, and started talking a little. The woman was bandaging her hand, I saw her wince a few times.

"What sort of man trades a man's life for a ship?" The woman asked, still trying to wrap the cloth around her hand, without hurting herself to much.  
"Pirate. Here, let me." The man said. He started wrapping her hand very carefully. It seemed as though they were either very good friends...or possibly more than that, they way they looked at each other.

"Thank you" The woman answered simply.

"You said you gave Barbossa my name as yours, why?" The man asked.

"I don't know." She winced, and pulled away slightly.

"I'm sorry. Blacksmith's hands- they're rough" Will answered quickly. _"Wait...didn't the man...Will Turner...as the man said earlier...wasn't he a blacksmith in Port Royal?"_ I questioned myself in thought.

"No? I mean yes, they are but..." Elizabeth got her toungue tied a little, and paused for a moment. "But don't stop..." She muttered quietly again.

"Elizabeth" Will said, looking deep into her eyes. As he was leaning over the table, his eyes averted to her chest, and his eyes widened a little bit, at least it seemed so from my view.

A million thoughts were running though my head. Wasn't the governer's daughter Elizabeth? Why was he looking at her chest so weirdly?

One of my questions was answered, and Elizabeth pulled off a necklass and said "It's yours"

The man studied the necklass for a few minutes before saying quietly "I thought I'd lost it the day they rescued me. It was a gift from my father. He sent it to me." There was a slight pause "Why did you take it?"

Elizabeth, as I assumed she was, looked very guilty. "Because I thought you were a pirate.That would have been awful"

Will started speaking, as though he was speaking to himself, but outloud. "It wasn't your blood they needed. It was my fathers. My blood. The blood of a pirate.." His face showed realization.

My brain seemed to explode. I was so confused! Pirate blood? Weird necklasses? A very handsome man not knowing he was a pirate? What?

Elizabeth's voice was full of compassion, sorrow, and rue as she spoke. "Will, I'm so sorry. please forgive me."

Then, the man slammed the necklass down on the table, it seemed to make the floor vibrate. Elizabeth hurried out of the room, looking like she might cry.

More confusion for me! Were these two young people in love? Was this the William Turner, the blacksmith from Port Royal? Was this the governers daughter, Elizabeth Swann? And was I on a...pirate ship!?

A little while later, Will, as I assumed that was his name, left and went upstairs. I could hear some people talking, but kenw that if I listened anymore, I would get even more confused. I strarted to hear a lot of scurrying around. Alot of feet above me preforming many duties that they were assigned, probably. Then, alot of people walked down the stairs and started taking barrels and cannon balls, and alot of other random stuff up above. _"Hell..."_ I thought as someone came over to the barrels that were infront of me. The person slowly started taking one off, and went upstairs. I heard some splashes, and the first thing that came to my mind was _"They need more speed, there getting rid of everything they don't need...Not good..." _I then tried to curl up in a ball, thinking with the smalled bit of hope, they wouldn't notice me just yet.

"Looks like we have a stow-away on board!" I heard a familiar voice yell, and my heart sank. I slowly looked up and saw the deepest, most beautiful brown eyes staring back down at me. I felt my eyes widen, as I slowly recalled this being the Will guy I had listened on earlier.

I put on an innocent look, and stood up slowly, only to see an old looking man, and someone with a parrot come walking my way.  
"We'll talk about you later, but for now, your going to need to hlp us fight, do you know how to use a sword?" Will said, looking me in the eyes.  
"Uhh...err...yes...my uncle taught me a bit about 5 years ago...but it's been a while...err.." I said akwardly, not expecting this at all.  
"Good, Gibbs, can you go grab an extra swrod for-...?" Will said, I thought he was possibly asking my name, so I said "What?My name? Oh Uhh...it's Hannah..." I said akwardly again. Why was I so akward around Will? _"I must sound like an idiot..." _I thought to myself.  
The old guy ran off, and came back quickly with a sword. He handed it to me, and I looked it over, there were sime beautiful gold carving in the handle, and it had perfect weight.

"Woah...it's very...err..beautiful...Lovely...do you know who made it..?" I asked, stuttering a bit.

"What? Oh, I...did...thank you.." Will answered.

"Really? Oh wow, well, amazing...job on it..."

"Well, we better be getting on deck..."

A minute later, there was a huge explosion noise, and a hole was blown straight into the wall behind us.

Will, Gibb's, and the guy with the parrot all ran up stairs. I followed them, and saw next to us, the famous ship with black sails; the Black Pearl.

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

"Fire!"

That's all I heard, was dozens of voices yelling fire. But the irony of it, was instead of our ship shooting cannons at the opposing ship, the Black Pearl especially, we were shooting random stuff, like forks, knives, and water canteens, and other random useless stuff like that. Yet, while fighting, Will, Elizabeth, and some other woman were talking. Until Elizabeths eyes went wide, and Will made a mad dash for going back downstairs.

My curiosity overtook my shyness and I walked downstairs, to see looking frantically for something. At one point he even overturned the table he and Elizabeth had been sitting at not too long ago!

"Er..what exactly are you looking for...? I asked, and he jumped a little, he must have not known I was down there with him. I guess I'm still invisable on a pirate ship?

He turned around, and he looked deep into my eyes. "A necklass...its gold...and has a pirate skull on it. Can you possibly see if you can f-" Before he finished the sentence, there was a crack, and the mast hand fallen. And I mean fallen. You know where it landed? Right where we needed to get out. So now we were stuck under here, and water was started to fill in. I knew enough to knwo that this would not turn out good.


End file.
